


Omnia Munda Mundis

by Wicker



Series: Domestic Bunker AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Sam Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Top Ezekiel | Gadreel, Uncomfortable Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicker/pseuds/Wicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel knows much of Sam Winchester that he would never say aloud, but it has ignited a certain curiosity in the ancient angel. He's also learned exactly how much he can desire the company of the mortal man. His attempts to satisfy Sam as a lover aren't exactly the most sophisticated, or well-advised, and he ends up asking Dean for that favor he owes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Latin translation of Omnia Munda Mundis is "Everything (is) Pure (to the) Pure"
> 
> This work hasn't been beta'd.

Dean treasured his alone time in the early morning before the sun was up, when he didn't feel like a lazy bum in his slippers and bathrobe. The hiss of the radiator had been just enough to wake him, and he’d left Cas in bed, rolled up and hugging his pillow. Dean was only just putting water in the coffee maker when he heard the clear sound of a page turning from the breakfast nook.

That was the problem with angels. They would never, no matter how much he explained, understand that he needed to know when they were in the goddamn room. He set his jaw and wiped up what he’d spilled on the countertop.

He turned on the percolator and searched the refrigerator for a couple eggs. Finally, he spared the angel in the corner a glance. Gadreel had a book laying out on the table in front of him, and was touching the page with a look that Sam would probably describe as “pensive.” Dean simply called it “Gad’s bitchface.”

“Dean, I’m in a little bit of a dilemma.”

The hunter would usually make fun of his nasal tone, or his complete lack of social awareness, but it wasn’t even six yet, and he was tired. He settled for a small sigh. “What is it, Gad?”

“I don’t know if I can satisfy your brother sexually.”

Dean stared at the coffee maker and wished as hard as he could to un-hear that sentence. He said nothing and simply watched butter melt in the frying pan. He wondered if Gadreel would get the hint if he just walked out of the room, or if he’d have to shove a dishrag in the angel’s mouth. No such luck.

"I haven’t been able to observe human customs since the first of you were created, and .. there appears to be a lot that I've missed."

"Look, you don’t know, so you’ll get a pass, but we.. humans- we don’t share about that stuff." He cracked an egg into the pan with one hand.

"Really? Castiel seemed to think you were a good source of knowledge…  He even loaned me the manual and said to ask you."

Dean sputtered. “His manual? He has a manual?”

"Yes, and yes. May I have some coffee?" Gadreel stood up and came over to the counter.

Dean pulled out a second mug and set it down hard enough that it chipped. Both he and Gad stared at the little flake of glazed porcelain that had broken off.

"I’m upsetting you."

"You have a gift for understatement." Dean picked up the chip and flicked it into the trashcan.

"Then I’m sorry."

He looked at the angel’s face and shrugged. “Look, you guys are new to this. Sam’s a grown-up. So are you, sorta. So just talk to him.”

Gadreel looked at the percolator as it hissed. “Dean, I possessed your brother. I know there’s things he won’t ask for."

Dean picked up a spatula and sighed."Everyone's entitled to their privacy."

"Sam and I are different. I know him much more deeply than he knows me."

The egg was sizzling and Dean turned to flip it. "I can't believe I'm giving relationship advice. Have you tried telling him?"

"He is worried that I will have what he calls a PTSD episode." Gadreel watched Dean with the spatula, and Dean guessed he was thinking about the molecules that made up his food.

"Well? Are you going to?"

"It's possible that I could lash out at him, I suppose. I would never want to. Sam and I are almost a match for strength, and I believe that he would defend himself if necessary." Gadreel poured himself a cup of coffee, and then one for Dean.

"You have bad dreams?"

"I don't sleep."

The hunter shrugged and picked up his cup. "Flashbacks?"

"I think on my imprisonment often."

".. kay." Dean's own method of avoiding his own traumas involved an occasional bottle of whiskey.

The angel sipped his coffee.

"Look, if you don't understand how to have sex with Sam, there's always the internet," he said, feeling a blush rise in his face.

"Oh, no. We've had sex."

Dean contemplated the chopsticks he knew were in the utensil drawer. If he punctured his own eardrums, it might help. "Son of a bitch," he muttered into his coffee.

"I was going to ask you to help me to tie myself up," said the angel.

Dean accidentally pulled the knob off the stovetop and grumbled. "This just keeps getting worse."

"I understand your reluctance."

"Another understatement, Gad." Dean shoved his eggs onto a plate.

"I hate to remind you of this, but when you called on me to save your brother, you promised a favor."

Dean tossed the frying pan in the sink with an alarming clang, and turned to confront Gadreel.

The angel was hiding a smirk behind his coffee cup.

Dean knew he was red. "Fine. I'll play boy scout."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sam opened the door to his room and entered, stack of books balanced in one hand. He saw Gadreel laying on the bed, but it took him a long moment to realize that what he was actually seeing was an angel manacled to his headboard, crooked smile playing on his lips.

He stood there for a long moment, staring, before ducking his head out into the hallway to see if he had an audience. Not a trace of Dean or Cas. The hunter set his books down and closed the door.

The angel’s rare smirk had faded, and now he looked a little worried. “Sam.” He was shirtless, his chest perfect and exposed, but he’d left his jeans (Sam’s jeans) on for some reason.

“Did someone put you up to this?” He walked over and picked up the key from the bedside table.

“It was my idea. I asked Dean to help.”

Sam rubbed his face and looked at Gadreel, who was starting to look a little worried. “Look, I’ll just undo these.” He gestured to the cuffs and leaned over him.

Gad frowned uncertainly. “I .. but I wanted him to.” He sat up a little as Sam started to try to fit the key into the lock. “Sam, don’t.”

The hunter pursed his lips and sat down next to him on the bed. With Gadreel hanging to the bedposts by his wrists, Sam had a hard time looking at him. “Why are you doing this?”

“Sam, I know you’ve had fantasies about this.”

“Yeah, but not with _you._ ” He didn’t mean to snap at him.

“Yes you have.” Gadreel leaned up towards him. “Sam, I know you, I know you _well._ ”

“Look, you know I’m messed up. You’re the only one who knows how I am inside.” Sam sighed shakily, turning the key over in his hand.

Gad set his knee gently against Sam’s back. “I do. And yet I trust you implicitly.”

“You and I were both locked up and tortured, Gadreel. I don’t understand how you can get off on it.” Nevermind that Sam kinda _did_.

“I feel as though.. because it is you, I will never be afraid. However, if you feel it necessary, we can discuss a safeword.”

Sam had to laugh, it was so absurd. “Where did you learn all this stuff?”

“Castiel recommended I read his manual.”

“He has a manual?” Sam shook his head. “That’s just… great.”

"There is a lot of very helpful information on the more.. elaborate sexual practices, and-"

Sam cut him off urgently “What do you want to do?”

Gadreel cleared his throat.  ”I want to make you happy, Sam.”

"Yeah, I know that. But what do you _want_?"

The angel was innocent to a fault, but not stupid. “I… want you to be happy. And I know that you think that means you’re going to hurt me, but it doesn’t.”

Sam was quiet for a few seconds. “Can you tell me about the happiest you ever were?”

"I.. Sam, it was when I possessed you. The first few days, I was just… helping. I had purpose."

Sam turned to see Gad blinking back tears and shuffled over to hug him around his chest. He let him just breathe for a bit before daring to speak. “Do you want to possess me again?”

"I can’t, my vessel would die."

Sam must have looked confused, because the angel continued.  

"The only soul inside this body is mine, and I can’t enter it again without consent. If I’ve left, he can’t say yes." Gad shifted slightly towards Sam,  turning his chest.

"But that felt good, for you. Possessing me." Sam touched his forehead to his.

Gad nodded softly and kissed his cheek. “I know you Sam. I trust that you’ll do what is right for both of us.”

Sam sighed and pulled back, stood up by the bed to strip his clothing off. It was strange how the angel watched him. Not like he was full of lust, or that he was embarrassed by Sam’s nudity, but just watching him studiously. The hunter cleared his throat. “This week, Gad, can you make a list of things you like?”

Gadreel nodded. “Yes, of course.”

Sam locked his bedroom door and returned to the bed, with a bottle of lube and a couple of condoms he pulled from his bedside table. Gadreel looked down at sam’s hand as he put his hand on the angel’s clothed leg. “If anything I do makes you feel bad, stop me.”

He nodded. “I will.”

Sam nodded and unzipped the angel’s pants, pulling them open and edging his boxers down. “I’m going to take you shopping for your own clothes soon.” He was more than a little amused that they could share clothes, but he was having to do laundry way too often now.

Gadreel watched the hunter tease his cock out of the fabric and moved his hips slightly. Sam admired that he seemed to have no poker face, so the hunter could easily see what the angel was thinking and feeling, and it made seducing him so easy. Truthfully, most of the time Sam felt that he was corrupting an innocent man. Part of the reason that thought didn’t stop him was that he knew that Gadreel would contradict him, saying that there was nothing about sex that was defiling.

He left the angel’s pants halfway down his thighs while he lowered his head to kiss Gadreel’s stomach, listening to the angel’s breath hitch. Sam liked how he kept his eyes on him, even if it did make him want to sort of turn the lights off and do everything in the dark. The man (the angel) under him believed that Sam wouldn’t harm him, but had to observe every single thing that Sam did to him. Maybe he was just curious about it all.

Sam dipped his head and licked the head of his cock, breathing over his groin. It wasn’t hard to be encouraged by Gad, the way he instantly responded, stiffening against Sam’s lips and moaning low. He knew what the angel was expecting, but had plans of his own. He sucked at him and squirted some lube onto his own fingers, before reaching back and pressing his finger into himself.

It had been a long while since he’d done this, even longer since he’d done it with a person and not just a finger or two. He had to take his time with preparation. He stuffed his mouth full and groaned.

Gad shifted his legs wider and pushed his hips up into his mouth, making soft noises of pleasure. Sam did the same, his knees wide, massaging at his tight ring of muscle until he could slip a second finger by.

“Sam, _oh,_ what are you doing?” Gadreel’s breath heaved and he squirmed.

Sam ran his teeth gently up the underside of Gadreel’s cock before answering the breathless sentry. “I’m working myself open for you.”

Gadreel looked like he was about to come just from thinking about what that meant. “Ah. I.. that’s -ah!” He was cut off by Sam’s lips over the head of his dick, slurping.

Sam took his time, moving slowly, savoring the taste of him. He had to stop and take a breath when he added a third finger and shivered.

“Don’t hurt yourself.” Gadreel was watching his face. Sam was a little grateful for the cuffs then, if only because it kept him still. It was obvious that the angel wanted to lean over to look closer at what Sam’s fingers were doing. Sam watched the muscles in his arms jump as the angel pulled on the cuffs.

“Relax, Gad.” He sat up and picked up a condom. Gadreel took a few heaving breaths and watched Sam open a packet and unroll it over his cock. It twitched and jerked in his hand and the angel bit his lip lightly.

He nodded and smiled at the angel. “Okay.. I haven’t done this in a long while, so.. don’t move much until I say so, okay?”

Gadreel always took his requests very seriously, so he even held his breath as Sam straddled him and began to lower himself onto his cock. Sam grimaced a little and dropped his head, hands catching on the angel’s ribs and lingering. Gadreel’s skin nearly vibrated as Sam sank down around him, seating himself slowly.

Sam took a few deep breaths and moved his hips just a little to test himself.

Gad’s eyes were wet and he let out a tortured-sounding whimper. Sam cradled his face, stilling. “Are you okay?” Even with the angel twitching inside of him, he worried that the angel had somehow broken.

He shouldn’t have been worried. “Please may I move? Sam, you’re so tight around me.” When Gad shut his eyes, the hunter knew it was to find some refuge from the building orgasm inside him.

Sam kissed his lips softly. “Breathe deep, angel. Calm down. You can come soon, it’s normal.”

Gadreel was obedient for him as ever. He returned the kiss tenderly. “Sam, I want to fuck you, please.”

He blushed on top of him. “Okay.” Sam lifted himself a little bit and hung his arms around the angel’s shoulders as he began to thrust into him. Sam had to time his breathing with Gadreel’s thrusts, even as slow and hesitant as they were. He kissed the angel’s collarbones and listened to him moan loudly under him.

Sam moaned in return as Gadreel dug his heels in and started to push up into him in earnest. He jerked a little when a push back grazed Gad’s cock against his prostate, and reached down to squeeze himself tight before settling into a fast rhythm of stroking.

"So good, Sam.. this feels incredible."

The hunter blushed. He had talked Gad through it when he topped the angel, and now he seemed to think it was customary. “So.. so do you.” He leaned back to brace himself on Gadreel’s knees and squirm until he found the angle he needed to touch that bundle of nerves every time.

With every thrust, Sam shuddered, back arching. He knew he was moaning as loud as Gad was, and shoved his other hand over his mouth to hold it back.

It suddenly all came to a sudden halt as the angel let out a short sharp cry and stilled under him, eyes glowing softly.

Sam moved haltingly on the angel, pumping his cock through his fist. Gadreel laid there in a little bit of a daze as the hunter approached orgasm, just watching Sam flush pink and work himself.

Gad’s right hand came uncuffed and he put his hand on Sam’s hip, grunting as he gripped him and arched up.

Sam knew he looked overwhelmed and bit his lip and spurted on Gadreel’s stomach. The angel slowly relaxed and rubbed his palm over Sam’s hip, where he was sure that he had a bruise.

They both looked down at the mess Sam had made. Gadreel touched it with his fingers and brought it to his lips, tasting slowly.

Sam must have made some noise, because the angel looked up to him. He cleared his throat. “I thought those cuffs were angel-proofed.”

Gad shrugged. “There’s a.. the person who etched them was not well-versed in the Enochian alphabet, and there’s a glyph missing.”

"So you.. could have moved your wrist the whole time?"

He nodded and rubbed his fingers through the come painting his belly. “Dean seemed really proud that he had two pairs of angel cuffs.. but only one set is actually correct.”

The way he was so casual about it all made Sam laugh as he gingerly lifted off of him and reached over to pick up a towel.

"Are you upset that I didn’t stay bound?"

"Heck no." Sam smiled and started to clean himself up. "You made a choice. I want you to do that, and not just do what you think I’ll like."

"Can you uncuff me now, Sam?"

Sam bent over him to get the key, and started to clean the angel up with the clean side of the towel while he was at it when Gad grabbed his wrist. “Don’t wipe it off.”

He grinned and unlocked the angel. “Your wish is my command.”

Gadreel looked puzzled and scooted back against the headboard once he was unlocked.

Sam sat down next to him, yawning. “Did you like it?”

"It’s an understatement to say yes. Did you?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "I mean, with you, it’s not really… I appreciate you, Gad."

Gadreel was quiet for a little while. “If you don’t love me, that’s okay.”

Sam put his hand up and touched Gadreel’s head. “I think I do, actually. But you have to understand, I’m used to these things happening organically.” Gadreel looked so confused at that that Sam thought he was about to make a comment about GMO’s. He caressed his ear. “What I mean is.. I’m not used to someone being so forward. Not that I mind. I don’t have to try to figure you out.”

"I’m just different."

"You’re so earnest." Sam leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Well, thanks, I suppose. Is it customary to shower after?"

Sam chuckled “Whenever you feel like you need to.”

"Okay, so.. tomorrow."

Sam nodded and leaned against him. “Okay, fine. And then work on your list of things you like.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The list appeared on top of Sam’s laptop one morning in the form of a pile of sticky notes, written in a careful hand with a few different colors of ink.

He knew who they were from as soon as he laid eyes on the way they were set down in neat little rows. Besides, Dean knew better than to touch his PC, and Castiel liked to send him text messages from the next room over rather than pick up a pencil.

It didn’t feel like an invasion of privacy when Gadreel touched his computer. The post-it notes may have had some system of categorization by the color or order, but if they did, Sam couldn’t tell.

He sat down in the library and began to read them.

  * I like the color green, in all shades.

  * I enjoy watching coffee being poured into cream.

  * Sam makes noises when I am performing oral sex, and I like them.

  * The smell of Narcissus flowers is very nice.

  * Sam’s stubble feels wonderful wherever it rubs my skin.

  * Dean asked me to hand him a 3/8 wrench and I was able to find it quickly.

  * I found a manual of indoor plumbing and used it on the sink in the shop. I like that I fixed it without needing help, or waking anyone.

  * Cake frosting.

  * Cake itself.

  * I like washing and folding laundry.

  * Finding needed case information in a book in a language that Sam and Dean can’t read.

  * Being outside.




Sam found himself smiling. He made a neat little pile of the colorful squares and put them in his shirt pocket to keep, possibly forever. Then he went to the kitchen to look for a cookbook. He figured that acing chemistry in high school meant that he could probably whip up an angel food cake by noon.

 

 


End file.
